


Doing Infidelity

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: He gives she and her companion another cursory glance, butdoesn't stare for too long. He's seen all that he intends to. "You were my son. Sons aren't supposed to do this."





	Doing Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Doing Infidelity**

**by:** Regency 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, ?  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey; Abbey/other.  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anyone featured in this story.  
**Spoiler/Season:** Five most likely, but really can anywhere.  
**Summary:** He gives she and her companion another cursory glance, but doesn’t stare for too long. He’s seen all that he intends to. "You were my son. Sons aren’t supposed to do this."  
**Author's Note:** I’m on an infidelity kick, so that’s what I’m writing about. And I bet you’ll never guess who Abbey’s lover is. I threw a clue in there for you. If you saw the second season episode, Two Cathedrals, you’ll know. 

He watches her as she stares at him. She can’t read him and isn’t sure she’d be happy with what she saw even if she could. The man beneath her is completely still. He doesn’t want to be seen or noticed. This isn’t something one wants to be caught doing. But she’s been caught. He’s the least of either of their concerns.

She doesn’t move from her position on top of him; she doesn’t want to remind Jed of what he’s looking at. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and continues to stare. He wants to make her hurt, therefore, he won’t give her the satisfaction of privacy. If she’s going to try to play this off, she’s going to have to do it with him watching her all the way. She shifts a little uncomfortably, eliciting an unwanted reaction from her lover. She winces and closes her eyes, wishing she could take back this less than wise decision she’s made. She’s made some bad ones, but this one has more than taken the cake. The whole damned bakery...

She wonders if he wants an apology or some kind of admission of remorse. She’s afraid to give him even that for fear that he won’t accept it. She’s wrong. It isn’t the first time.

"Manchester is beautiful this time of year, don’t you think, darling? You should visit." It doesn’t take a whole lot of thought for her to realize that’s she just been banished from her own house. Though, it was never really hers. But he was. "I’ll talk to Butterfield. He’ll make sure that you get there safely and that your stay there is comfortable, because I’ll be damned if you’re staying here...Sweetknees." His eyes are stormy, but the worst of it is in the love that lies in wait in their darkest corners. He loves her despite this. Unconditional love has always been a flaw of his.

He gives she and her companion another cursory glance, but doesn’t stare for too long. He’s seen all that he intends to. "You were my son. Sons aren’t supposed to do this." He shakes his head and turns to leave. He’s taken as much as he feels entitled to.

She whispers an apology at his back and he pauses for a moment, but presses on, his wounds well hidden a behind a three-piece suit and a heart wall even she can’t scale.

She wonders where he goes when she hurts him. Or to whom...

She’s betrayed him. She rolls off of him and starts towards the bathroom. She turns back at the door and looks at him lying there. "You were his son. This wasn’t supposed to happen." He pushes himself up and looks at her with almost as much contempt as her husband.

"You were his wife. There shouldn’t have been a question." She knows he’s right and that hurts all the more. He was his son and she was his wife. There are some betrayals for which there is simply no forgiveness. This is one of them.

She needs a shower to wash him away. Her skin burns and her heart aches. She questions whether it’s too late to save her marriage, but knows it’s already too late to save her soul. She wonders where he is now and if he’s alone. She knows he is. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Because, Jed doesn’t do infidelity. He never has. But she does.


End file.
